Ginny A life
by Janner
Summary: A look at the life of Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Josie Ramirez – Ramirez known to all as Dublar stood by the impressive stone pillars that marked the entrance to the Massachusetts Academy of Magical Arts. To any Muggles that passed by she looked like a young girl in a plain blue skirt and white blouse, standing by the gate to an empty field. She looked at her watch. 8am, any minute now….

The American equivalent of the Knight Bus screeched to a halt about ten yards away. The door opened and out came three nervous looking girls of her own age. Three trunks slid quietly out of the luggage compartment onto the road. The bus vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Josie stepped forward and introduced herself. One of the three girls gave her their names, "I'm Luna Lovegood, this is Angelina Johnson, and this is Ginevra Weasley." Hands were shaken all round.

"Great to meet you girls. Please listen carefully. I am Josefina Ramirez – Ramirez. The Massachusetts Academy of Magical Arts can be found at 1271 Magenta Road, Boston." As she finished speaking the empty field was filled with a huge mansion. The stone pillars of the gate appeared. She was obviously a Secret Keeper for the school. The three girls looked at the mansion. It resembled a very large English country manor with several outbuildings.

"Very impressive Josefina, if a little on the small side." said Luna.

"Please call me Dublar. Everybody else does. OK we'll walk from here, you can leave your trunks here, the Helpers will take them to your rooms. I'm this year's Class President for Girls, what you at Hogwarts call Head Girl, I believe."

"I'm this years Head Girl." said Ginny, "even though I'm not going to be there for six months." They talked idly for the short time it took them to walk to the main building. Dublar took time out to berate a student.

"Olsen, how many times have you been told about wearing a black bra under a white shirt. The boys know you have tits, they don't need reminding. P T tomorrow, four o'clock. Go change it." She turned to the three guests, "PT is Principles Table. It's like a punishment parade. She'll lose some privileges for a week." They followed Dublar into a large hall and were surprised when the almost two hundred students rose from their seats and applauded. At the end of the centre aisle stood a handsome young man. A shade over six feet, neatly dressed in a white shirt, blue tie and slacks. Clear, sparkling brown eyes under wavy, light brown hair and a light tan completed a very attractive picture.

"Good morning ladies, welcome to MAMA. I'm Tyler Lambert, this year's Class President for Boys." He shook their hands, "Follow me please." He led them to the long table on the raised platform and showed them their seats. They sat looking out over the whole school. Lambert sat next to Ginny. She cast a sideways glance at him, and for the first time was extremely grateful to Professor McGonagall for sending her on the new Student Exchange Programme. The whole assemblage stood again as the Principle Dr. Artemis entered. He took his place at the centre of the table. He remained standing but motioned the students to sit.

"Good morning to you all. Today we welcome three young ladies from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be here for six months. Make them welcome but do so gently, do not crowd them excessively in the first few days. Be warned! English roses they may be, but these girls are veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts so I strongly advise you not to upset them. They have been tempered in the fire of deadly combat. Keep that in mind." He looked at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I wonder if I may prevail upon you to give us a few words." Ginny swallowed hard and slowly stood.

"Er… Thank you Dr. Artemis for those kind words of welcome. Angie, Luna and I are very happy to be here and are very much looking forward to the next six months. We are sure we will enjoy our time at the world's second best school of Magical Education." Led by the Principle, Ginny got the laugh she had been hoping for. "The cultural differences will also be interesting territory. I'm sure you'll all have a quiet laugh or two at us. That's OK, because we'll be doing the same to you. I hope that very quickly we will be laughing with each other and not at each other. Thank you." Ginny sat down to a generous round of applause. Angelina whispered,

"Nice speech Ginny, I thought you were the shy one." Dr Artemis spoke again,

"Finally, these three new students have been granted the status of Invigilators, what I believe they call Prefects, with all the rights and privileges thereof. That is all. Dismissed."

That evening the Invigilators held a reception in their common room for their guests. Names, faces and handshakes came and went. Ginny was sure she would not remember them all. She never really noticed that Tyler Lambert never left her side, shepherding her through the evening. A tall well built boy, well, young man really, approached,

"Hey, Tyler, how about you stop hogging this beautiful girl and introduce me."

"I'll introduce you. Arthur McArthur this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, meet Arthur McArthur. He's our Quidditch Captain." Ginny never got the chance to offer her hand. McArthur just took it. He kissed the back of her hand, lingering longer than necessary Ginny thought.

"Very happy to meet you Ginny, I can call you Ginny, can't I?"

"Please do."

"The Principle was right, a veritable English rose." He kissed the back of her hand again, "I hope we'll see a lot of each other while you are here. I've never plucked an English rose," he smiled lasciviously; "you'll have to teach me how." 'I've had enough of this creep already.' she thought. She gave McArthur her sweetest smile,

"Well Mr. McArthur, the first lesson in plucking an English rose is not to act like a complete arsehole, sorry… asshole. I'll look forward to speaking with you again when you've learned it." McArthur's face went red, he dropped her hand and as he strode away she could see Tyler struggling to suppress his laughter. "Is that what you guys call a jerk?"

"Got it in one Ginny. I must remember never to piss you off."

Five months later, on a Friday afternoon, when classes were done for the week, the three English girls entered the common room. Greetings came from everywhere. They were popular these English roses. Ginny saw Tyler sitting with two other boys. The three of them rose together. Ginny had spent a lot of time with Tyler but just lately he seemed to be cooling towards her. She had decided it was because she would be going home soon. It saddened her; she had become quite fond of him.

"Hey girls, we've got a surprise for you. The Principle has given the three of us permission to escort you on a tour of Boston tomorrow. How about it?"

"Absolutely, that'll be great." said Angelina.

They left the school at eleven o'clock. By half past they were strolling in bright warm sunshine along the Boston harbour front. The couples then went their separate ways. As Ginny and Tyler walked slowly along it seemed perfectly natural for Tyler to hold her hand. When he did something happened that she did not expect. Her stomach churned and her heart pounded. During the past five months Tyler had been the perfect gentleman. They had laughed, danced and generally socialised together, but he had never misbehaved in any way. They had shared one short chaste kiss a couple of months before and neither of them had thought any more about it.

They stopped at a coffee shop. Sitting side by side at an outside table the conversation was struggling. 'Something's wrong.' she thought.

"Tyler, have I done something wrong? You're very quiet." He looked into her eyes,

"No, Ginny, you've done nothing wrong. It's just that… I've become very fond of you, and you're leaving soon. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Tyler, the fondness is mutual." Then he really surprised her,

"Do you think I could visit you in the summer? I think I would like England. There must be hotels near where you live."

"I'd love you to come. You could stay with us at the Burrow, we've plenty of room. But it's a long way to come for someone you're only fond of." He sighed heavily as he looked her in the eye.

"You're right. I'm kidding myself, Ginny, and you. I love you, my English rose. I love you very much." Her body reacted as it had when he held her hand. 'That's what it is, it's so obvious now. I love him.' she thought. She looked back at him, what she saw only confirmed her thoughts.

"Tyler, I love you too. I've only just this minute realised it, but I do. Do you think the manager here would mind if you kissed me?" He leaned toward her,

"Who cares what he thinks? I don't." Their lips met. Ginny had never known a kiss like it. "You had better ask your folks if I can visit. I don't want to impose."

"Tyler, I'm the youngest of seven children and I'm the only girl. I haven't got to this age without knowing how to get what I want at home. Don't worry, you'll be welcome."

"Say it again Ginny."

"Don't worry, you'll be welcome."

"No, not that. What you said before."

"I love you, Tyler Lambert, very much indeed." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands; his eyes were wide and looking deep into hers. A silly grin on his face.

"Say it again Ginny." She gave him a playful slap on the arm,

"Don't go all soppy on me, Tyler; remember what I did to McArthur."

"Yeah, he's still mad about that. Especially as the whole school seemed to know by the next day. That was when I fell for you y'know. If I had realised it at the time I wouldn't have wasted the last five months. Keep next weekend free, I've just had an idea." he went silent for a while.

"Well," she said, "are you going to tell me this idea or is it a state secret."

"On Monday I'm going to ask the Principle… no, I'm going to tell the Principle… that I'm taking you to Washington for the weekend, to meet my folks."

"What if he doesn't agree?"

"In that case… screw him, we'll go anyway." She giggled,

"I'll go with you on one condition." he asked what the condition was, "That you kiss me again, just like last time. He satisfied the condition. "OK I'll go with you."

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Rosie." Ginny was flummoxed.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lambert. My real name is Ginevra. Please call me Ginny." addressing herself to Tyler she said, "Rosie? Who the heck is Rosie?" He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You are, my English rose. You are."

By the end of the weekend the Lambert's were captivated by the pretty English girl their son had brought home. His Dad was a Muggle and of course he had a car. Tyler had taken her for a spin around the big city. While she enjoyed the sightseeing, she was not really impressed by life in the concrete metropolis. She yearned to see the Burrow again.

The last month at school was a mixture of delight and study. Exams came and went but the evenings were exceptional. On the night before they were to return to Hogwarts, another party was arranged in the common room. The music was loud, the dancing frenetic. Late in the evening the pace had dropped considerably. Tyler and Ginny were dancing, the music, slow and dreamy. "Love you." he murmured,

"Right back at ya." she said. A tap on the shoulder made him turn.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Arthur McArthur. Tyler looked at Ginny. She didn't want to be the cause of a fight so she nodded her assent. She kept a little distance between them as they danced. "So Ginny, have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Absolutely. It's been… life changing."

"Really. Well that's good." he paused, "You shot me down pretty good you know."

"I know. I'm sorry but you were asking for it."

"Don't apologise. I'm the one who should apologise, you were right, I was acting like a complete ass… sorry, arse." That comment made Ginny laugh.

"See, you can be a nice guy. Stop trying to be someone you're not. Big Quidditch hero and all round pain in the ass. That's not you, but it's how you come across. We've only really spoken twice and I'll remember both times with fondness.

"Me too. There's one other memory of you. You, young lady, are by far the best seeker I've ever flown against. Don't be offended but on a broom you were a real bitch."

"I try," she grinned, "I really do try." The music ended. Arthur held her hand as they walked back to Tyler. As Arthur walked away Ginny said,

"Perhaps he's not so bad after all."

"When I watched you laughing with him, smiling at him as you danced, it confirmed just how much I love you. I just wanted to rip his heart out and stomp on it. Let's get some air."

They strolled through the grounds until they came to a big tree. Tyler leaned back against it. Ginny cuddled into him, she looked up at his face,

"Can I ask you something Tyler?" he looked puzzled, "Why have you never tried to… um get into my knickers?" God, she was blushing, beginning to wish she had never asked.

"Don't imagine that I haven't thought about it Ginny. Since Boston I've thought about little else, but you are a guest here and I have a responsibility toward you in that respect. It wouldn't have been right to take advantage of that, even if you were willing. The fact that I fell in love with you only made it more difficult."

"Even though I fell in love with you too?"

"Would you have been willing?"

"Before Boston, no. Now, probably yes."

"You sound disappointed. Are you?"

"No…yes… I don't know, Tyler."

"Look at it this way Ginny. If we ever find ourselves in a situation where it's the right thing to do, well, we still have that to look forward to. Now can we please talk about something else because… well, just… because." What followed was what the English would call a good five minute snog.

When they went back inside Tyler led her onto the small stage and silenced the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know, tomorrow we lose our English guests. I want to put on the record our appreciation of their visit. They have blended into our school with ease and as Ginny said when they arrived, we laughed at them. She assures me that they laughed at us too. But she got her wish, now we laugh with each other and not at each other."

"They can go home safe in the knowledge that they have left a lasting impression on the school and all of us. We wish them a safe journey and send them on their way with the hope that we will meet again." He raised his glass, "To our English roses, we won't forget you." The toast made, Tyler put his glass down and continued, "You will all understand the significance of what I am about to do." He stood close to Ginny and pulled his class ring off the little finger of his right hand. "Ginny, I want you to wear this. Will you?" Ginny choked,

"Y… Yes Tyler." He placed it on the third finger of her right hand. It wasn't a perfect fit but it would do. Cheers, whistles and catcalls came from all areas of the room, along with calls of 'speech, speech' Ginny stepped forward, the noise died away. She motioned Angie and Luna to stand with her before beginning, "I… I… I…" Luna took over and Ginny went back to Tyler.

`"You'll have to forgive Ginny; she seems to have something stuck in her throat. I'm not sure but I think it might be her heart. The three of us were talking last night and we all agreed that a little piece of our hearts will stay with you and this school. In Ginny's case it looks like it's all of her heart. We have had a wonderful experience these last six months and we take away enough memories to overload the largest pensieve. You have all treated us as friends and for that we are grateful, and I'm glad to see that many of you are following my advice and clearing the Wrackspurts out of your heads. Thanks for everything and goodbye."

They were back at the same tree. Tyler was holding a sobbing girl to his chest. "I wish you could tell me I don't have to go."

"But you do," he said, "and there's nothing we can do about it. Believe me I'm hating this as much as you." He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too. Tyler, take me somewhere and… make love to me. Please."

"Ginny don't do this. That isn't the answer tonight. We'd be doing it because we are feeling miserable and we'd just end up back where we are. Sorry Ginny, but much as I want to, I won't do it."

"But you just said you loved me."

"I do, don't you ever doubt it. If the fact that I won't do what you want makes you think less of me, then I might think that you don't really love me." Ginny was shaken.

"No Tyler, I don't think less of you. Oh God, I'm so stupid. It's just that I'm going to miss you so damn much. I don't know how I'm going to cope with it. Loving someone, I mean really loving someone like I love you, is not like I imagined. It's so much more… intense. It's… frightening me." she started to cry again.

"I'm frightened too, Ginny. I'm scared that you'll go home, meet a nice English guy and forget all about me."

"I already know lots of nice English guys. I even thought I was deeply in love with one of them. I felt sure I was destined to marry him but there's just no comparison with my feelings for you. I love you and I will till the day I die." more tears flowed.

"Come on now stop the crying please, I don't want our night to end like this. You'll thank me in the morning." And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, for heavens sake will you sit down." said Molly, "You're making me dizzy. He's not due for an hour yet."

"I'll just go and make sure his room is OK." she started to leave the kitchen.

"That will make four times in the last three hours, Ginny. Just sit love, he'll be here before you know it." Arthur went in to the living room and came back with a small glass of firewhisky.

"Drink this, and then use a breath freshening charm. You'll feel better. I know it works. I got through a few bottles waiting for your mother over the years." Ginny felt the spirit burn its way down to her stomach which seemed to stabilise. She did feel better. Harry appeared from upstairs,

"Ten o'clock in the morning and you're drinking already? You must have it bad."

"Shut up Harry…" she stood and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you're only trying to help. Thanks."

"It's OK; I know I can say inappropriate stuff at times. It's just to try and ease any tension." Harry grinned,

"Harry, find something to do with her for the next hour, just keep her occupied." Said Molly.

"I'll take her to bed for an hour, would that be alright?" Although Molly laughed, he saw Ginny's face darken. "Sorry," he said, "Did it again didn't I?" then Ginny smiled.

"It's okay Harry, from what Hermione tells me you need more than an hour anyway." Now it was Harry who blushed. Nice one Ginny, that's my girl, thought Molly.

"Touché." he muttered.

10.59 came and went. 11.00, 11.01, 11.03, 11.05. With each passing minute, her anxiety level increased. She had made clear to her family that when he arrived they were not to leave the house. She would meet him alone and bring him inside for introductions. Failure to follow this rule would result in some serious maiming. An apparition crack from the garden sent Ginny flying to the door. Looking out she saw Hermione coming to the house.

"Oh hell, it's only you."

"Nice to see you too Ginny. From the state of you I'd say that he wasn't here yet."

"No, I thought you were him." Hermione said hi to everybody, finally embracing Harry. 11.12.

Another crack and there was her brother George together with… him. She flew into Tyler's arms. She didn't need words. A clearly embarrassed George muttered something about returning to work and disappeared. Out of the corner of his eye Tyler could see people in the doorway.

"Ginny, people are watching us."

"You're talking when you should be kissing." The kiss was worth waiting for. "Oh Tyler I've missed you so much." she said clinging to his neck. "Do you still feel…?"

"Yes, Ginny, of course I do. I wouldn't come all this way for somebody I was only fond of."

"Say it then."

"I love you my English rose."

"I love you Tyler, more than ever. You ready to meet the Weasleys?"

"I'm nervous as hell, but yeah, I'm ready." Ginny clung to his right arm as they went into the kitchen of the Burrow. With a tremble in her voice Ginny said,

"Mum, Dad I'd like you to meet Tyler. I believe I might have mentioned him once or twice. Tyler these are my parents." Arthur held out his hand and waited for Tyler to free his arm from Ginny's grasp.

"Tyler, we're very happy to meet you at last. Ginny has mentioned you once or twice. Once or twice an hour for the last month." Tyler shook hands with him and Molly.

"Sir, Ma'am, It's an honour for me to meet you. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you by my visit."

"Not at all," said Molly, "and Tyler, I can't remember the last time anyone called me Ma'am, please call me Molly and he's Arthur."

"Thank you ma'am…Molly." There was a small cough from the back of the room. Ginny took Tyler by the arm again.

"Ty, this is a very dear friend of mine Hermione Granger."

"Tyler, nice to meet you. How was your trip?" Tyler put his arm around Ginny,

"Considering who was waiting for me, it was a great trip Hermione. Pleased to meet you. I've met four English girls now; none of them would rate as less than beautiful." 'You smooth, slimy git' thought Harry, waiting patiently for his turn.

"Tyler, this is Hermione's boyfriend… actually they're lovers, but that's supposed to be a secret."

"Ginny!"

"Anyway this is Harry Potter." Once more hands were shaken.

"Tyler, one thing you should know about Ginny, she has a habit of losing control of her mouth from time to time."

"That sounds like the voice of experience. Any tips on how I deal with that?" Harry looked uncomfortable.

"I…er"

"He used to…ah…kiss me to shut me up." Ginny giggled, "We were together for a time."

"Kiss you eh. Doesn't sound too difficult. Anyway I look forward to getting to know you two better."

"Same here." said Harry.

Ten glorious days later Ginny engineered some time alone with her mother. She had decided to get Tyler away from the Burrow because he would not countenance any activity that he considered would be an abuse of her parent's hospitality. Sleeping or 'fooling around' with their daughter was in that category. The result was that she had lain in bed every night knowing that he was only a couple of feet away, but with a solid wall between them. So she had hatched a plan. She had never considered herself to be a devious person, but as she worked out the details of her plan, that was how she felt. It was not a nice feeling for her so she had made the tough decision that she would tell her Mum. Not quite everything, but enough.

They were in Ginny's room sitting on her bed. Ginny had made a couple of awkward attempts at conversation. Finally Molly said,

"Come on Ginny, out with it. I know you want to tell me something. Just say it." she was dreading hearing the word 'pregnant' from her little girl.

"Mum, what do you think of Tyler?"

"I like him very much Ginny. He is polite, respectful, well mannered and certainly good looking. What do you think of him?"

"Oh Mum, I love him so much. I used to think I was in love with Harry, but it didn't feel anything like this. I sit and look at him sometimes and I forget to breathe. Am I being stupid Mum?"

"Doesn't sound like it to me. You sound like a young girl who is in love and scared to death. Is he in love with you?"

"Yes, I believe so. He says he is and I believe him. I am scared. I'm scared to death of losing him."

"Have you… y'know… "

"No Mum, never. Not even with Harry. I came very close with Dean that time when Dad…, But Tyler, oh God I want to Mum. I want to so badly."

"Well then, when I see him I'll tell him it's OK." Ginny didn't react at first, but then the meaning of Molly's casually spoken word dawned and her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare Mum! I'd die if you did that" Molly laughed softly.

"I was kidding Ginny. Just kidding. You said you were scared of losing him. Are you thinking about sex as a way of keeping him? Because if you are I'll tell you now it won't work. Not in the long term anyway. That's the road to heartbreak." Ginny was silent for a while.

"I don't think it's that Mum. It's not my head that's telling me, it's…my body, my heart. Know what I mean. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. I wasn't always this old you know."

"Mum, Tyler wants to see Hogwarts. I thought I'd take him on Saturday. I've written to Minerva, she said I could show him round."

"Why not, it will be a nice day out for you." Somehow Molly knew what was coming next.

"I… er thought we might make a weekend of it. Stay till Sunday."

"So book a couple of rooms at Rosmerta's. That shouldn't be a problem." 'Moment of truth' thought Ginny.

"I've already done that Mum… but I haven't booked rooms. I've booked _a_ room. Singular."

"Oh… I see." Molly paused, "Ginny you are seventeen now. I can't tell you what to do. You've obviously given this a lot of thought and if you're sure it's what you want well… just be careful about… unintended consequences."

"Please don't be upset. I'll be careful. I know you would probably prefer that I was married."

"Am I really that old fashioned Ginny? I'm not upset. I can't really explain what I'm feeling, but when you have a teenage daughter, you'll understand." Ginny pulled Molly into a bear type hug.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one hell of a mother? I love you." Molly freed herself and dabbed a hankie at her eyes,

"Don't go all mushy on me Ginny, or I'll tell your father what we've talked about." she went to the bedroom door and looked back. "So, two less to feed over the weekend." Ginny couldn't believe it when her mother winked at her before closing the door.

The four youngsters were sitting in the garden enjoying a Butterbeer and watching the sun set. Tyler had been pleased when Ginny told him about the trip to Hogwarts. Looking at Harry and Hermione, she said,

"Tyler wants to see Hogwarts so we're going up this weekend." Hermione hid an inner smile. She was horrified when Harry said,

"Great idea. We'll come too." The look on Ginny's face told Hermione all she needed to know. It was a look of what; anger, disappointment, fear. No she decided, it was murder Ginny had in mind.

"We can't Harry, we're going to see my parents this weekend. _Remember!_ " Harry began,

"What! When…" he saw the eyes of Hermione glaring at him with a look that said, 'If you say another word, I'm going to rip your small spherical bits off and feed them to a Manticore.' "Oh yeah now I remember. I'm going to get some more drinks."

"And I'm going to the bathroom." said Tyler. When they were alone Hermione pointed a finger at Ginny and said emphatically,

"You owe me. Big time!"

"Yeah, thanks 'Mione. You're a lifesaver. You just saved Harry's life."

Early on Saturday morning Ginny was in her room deciding what to pack. Jeans and a jumper first. They would do for the journey back tomorrow. For this evening she wanted a nice dress. The trouble was she only had two dresses; she very rarely wore them so what was the point. Her other option was the dress she wore to the Yule Ball all those years ago. She got it out and hung it up. It was a bit too much. 'I need Mum,' she decided, she'll know how to alter it.''

For the trip to Hogwarts she chose a skirt and blouse. That says I'm a girl much better than jeans and jumpers, she thought. The packing completed except for the dress, she went downstairs for breakfast. Tyler was already there. As she approached he stood as he always did and held her chair when she sat down. They exchanged a 'good morning' kiss. "I'm more or less packed Tyler, are you ready?"

"No, not yet, it won't take but a couple of minutes to pack."

"Off you go then, get it done." he frowned,

"I get the feeling I'm missing something here." he said as he left the table. Checking he was out of earshot, Ginny ran to the living room threw some powder in the grate.

"Three Broomsticks" she said, thrust her head in the green flames and had a hurried conversation with Rosmerta. She made it back to the table in plenty of time. Now she was ready. She took Molly to her room where her mother fixed the dress. It was now a simply pretty dress. Shorter and showing a little more cleavage than Molly liked, but not as short as Ginny wanted.

They were ready. Just after eleven they made their way to the garden. As Ginny waved goodbye, Molly mentally said farewell to her virgin daughter for the last time.

Rosmerta greeted them on arrival. "Welcome Ginny, good to see you again, and you must be Tyler, nice to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am. The pleasure's all mine."

"Right Ginny, I saw Minerva this morning, she said I was to send you up to the castle for lunch. Leave your bags here and we'll take care of the formalities later. It's a lovely day for a stroll so go on. Enjoy it." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Rosmerta, we'll see you later." she slipped her arm through Tyler's. "Come on you, sightseeing awaits."

Twenty minutes later they approached the school gates. Passing through, it wasn't many minutes before he caught his first sight of Hogwarts.

"Oh wow. Ginny, this is fantastic. It's so… so… it's just amazing. It's just like the Burrow, it's beautiful."

"The Burrow? Beautiful? Are you cracking up or something."

"No Ginny. Do you know what I find beautiful about the Burrow? I'll tell you. My folks live in a house. Your folks live in a home. A relaxed, stress free zone. You can feel the love as soon as you walk in the door. I could live there for the rest of my life." Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "It's the same with this place, that castle is saying 'Hello Tyler, come on in.' It's wonderful."

They had a very nice lunch with Minerva McGonagall and then spent the afternoon roaming the castle. They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Artichokes," said Ginny.

"Hate 'em." said the portrait as it swung open. Later they met Nearly-Headless Nick. The story amused Tyler considerably. By six o'clock they had only explored half of the castle. Ginny had shown him some of what had been the best snogging spots. They still were.

They headed back to Hogsmeade in time to change for dinner at eight. They went to check in. Rosmerta looked embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry Ginny, but there's been a cock up on the reservations. I've only got one room left."

"Oh dear, that's a shame. What shall we do Tyler?" said Ginny as innocently as she could. Tyler looked from Ginny to Rosmerta and back again. He grinned,

"I smell a big, fat, hairy-assed rat." he said. "I've been set up haven't I?"

"Tyler, I don't know what you mean." Ginny tried to sound hurt. Her smile gave her away.

"You know exactly what I mean Ginevra. You wouldn't be blushing otherwise. OK we'll stay, I'll sleep on the couch." 'Not if I have anything to do with it.' she thought. They went to their room. They had to change for dinner. The embarrassment factor was off the scale high. They had a nice dinner at a secluded table, soft violin music and candlelight made the setting perfect. Rosmerta had surpassed everything that Ginny had asked for. It was during the meal that Tyler, looking at the vision opposite him, made a decision. 'This is the girl I'm going to marry.'

Ginny's heart thumped in her chest as Tyler closed the bedroom door. She went to the bathroom, ostensibly to brush her teeth but really to try and calm down and relax, and do the contraception charm. Coming out she saw Tyler putting a blanket on the couch. She went to him and turned her back.

"Help me with the zip please Ty." She shivered as he drew it down her back.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She faced him and put her arms around his neck,

"No I…" The kiss that interrupted her speech was soft to begin with and it was some time before she hid her face in his neck.

"Are you really going to… sleep on the couch?" he eased away from her and looked into her eyes,

"What do you think I am, stupid or something? I love you my Rosie, I don't want to wait any longer. Unless you…"

"I don't want to wait either Tyler, I want you tonight. Forgive me my love, but I've been planning it for weeks."

"Don't you love it when a plan comes together?"

"Ask me again in the morning." She let her dress slide to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt… They made love for the first time. 'Oh yes' she thought, 'it doesn't get any better than this.' They made love for a second time. This time she thought 'I was wrong, it does get better.' The third time she found out what a real orgasm felt like.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders, thinking that this was where she belonged. He wondered what the best time to propose would be.

The room was light when she woke from the best sleep she could remember. He stirred, but did not wake as she moved her head back to look at his face. The thought that he was no longer her boyfriend but her lover, made her smile. I'm pretty sure I'm not a virgin anymore, made her smile into a grin. She realised she had a problem, she had to pee. She failed to get out of bed without waking him. "Back in a minute." she said to his sleepy eyes. Back in the bed she leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I haven't been to sleep, I've been to paradise."

"You do say some really corny things you know." she laughed.

"I didn't do that until I met you. You said I should ask you the question again. Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" She cuddled back into him,

"Oh yes Tyler I love it and I love you. I can't believe how much I love you." She kissed his chest and flicked his nipple with her tongue. It had worked the night before when he had done the same to her. This resulted in them making love for a fourth time. They met and surpassed her continually rising expectations.

They arrived back at the Burrow in the late afternoon. Tyler looked up at the building in front of him. "See what I mean Ginny, this place is beautiful. I envy you living here, I really do." Molly was home alone when they entered. Yes they had enjoyed their weekend thank you. She sat them down. She looked at her daughter. To a mother the change was obvious. A young girl had left the Burrow and a young woman had returned. Ginny was glowing. Her eyes were bright, her hair shining. The smile on her lips seemed to be a permanent fixture. Tyler was more relaxed than Molly had ever seen him. The couple were totally at ease with each other. The deed had been done, and by the look of it, done well.

Molly concluded.

"Pardon me if I speak bluntly, Tyler. I have a pretty good idea of what happened this weekend. I just want to say that, if you want to spend nights together here, I'm not going to object. However, I insist on absolute discretion from the pair of you. Go into separate bedrooms at night and come out of them in the morning. What you do between those times is up to you. The ' _Muffliato_ ' might be a good idea as well. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Mum."

"Yes Ma'am. Absolutely."

There were three days left of Tyler's visit to England. Ginny came down to breakfast to find Tyler was not there. He hadn't visited her room last night. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. After a panicky half hour Tyler walked into the garden, a relieved Ginny rushed to his embrace.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick, you moron."

"Sorry Rosie, I went out for a walk at five o'clock. I had some serious thinking to do."

"What about?"

"My future."

"Your future, what about it?"

"I want to spend it here. With you."

"What! What do you mean?"

"I want to move to England, marry you and have twenty kids. I love you that much."

"Did you say 'marry me'?"

"Yes I did. Will you Ginny? Will you marry me?"

"If only you knew how I've wanted to hear you say that. Yes, Tyler, yes." And so a year and a half later, in a ceremony at the Burrow, professional Quidditch player, Ginevra Weasley became Ginevra

Lambert.


	3. Chapter 3

The headline in the Daily Prophet read:

' **Potter Murder Trial. Verdict today!'**

Harry Potter waited in his cell below the Wizengamot courtroom. He hated just waiting; he just wanted to get on with it. His lawyer, Harbeckat Howe had assured him that tonight he would have dinner at home with his wife and child. Harry wished that he shared the confidence of his counsellor. It still amazed him that it had all started with an innocent question from the six year old light of his life. His Annie. For the ten millionth time the scene replayed itself in his head.

Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair reading the newspaper. Hermione was on the sofa marking schoolbooks and making caustic comments about the efforts of some of her pupils. His little girl had wandered slowly into the room, deep in thought. Harry looked slyly over the top of his paper, as always his heart lifted. She had light brown hair, round face and a surprisingly strong looking chin. Hermione, he thought, you squeezed out a little belter. The child came to the side of his chair. "Hey you," he said, "what you up to?"

"Hey you back." she said. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Annie, what is it?" she paused briefly,

"What is a squib?" Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione stopped what she was doing.

"Why do you ask that, sweetheart?"

"Well yesterday at Nana Weasley's, Uncle Percy said I was one. They must be funny 'cos he was laughing." Harry's insides boiled instantly. He looked at Hermione. The fury on her face was a good reflection of how he felt and that decided him. He picked up his daughter and kissed her.

"You go and sit with Mummy for a while, Annie, there's something Daddy has to do." He went out to the kitchen. He knew where to find Percy. When his marriage broke up he had moved back to the Burrow and started drinking heavily. Harry vanished from the kitchen and appeared in the Weasleys' garden.

Not bothering to knock he went inside. He ignored Molly and Arthur in the kitchen and entered the living room. Ginny and her American husband Tyler Lambert were sitting on the sofa. The soon to be delivered twins in her belly gave her a shape out of all proportion to her height. Harry ignored them too, and went to Percy sitting in an armchair, drink in hand.

"Stand up you bastard!" he said vehemently. Percy was astonished. "I said _stand up!_ " he repeated loudly dragging Percy to his feet. Harry took half a pace back and planted his fist full in the middle of Percy's face. Molly and Arthur came in to see their son sitting on his backside with one hand over his broken, bleeding nose and split lip. Harry bent over and pointed a finger at him. "If you ever, _ever_ come near my daughter again, I will make you wish you had never been born." The other Weasleys and Tyler were opened mouthed, too shocked to speak. Ginny was first to recover.

"Harry, what has he done, what's going on?" Harry turned to Molly, still pointing at Percy, his voice still full of venom.

"Molly, you had six fabulous kids, how did this pathetic piece of shit get among them?" Arthur put himself between the two antagonists. In a seemingly calm voice he asked,

"What has he done, Harry? Tell us please." Harry took a deep shuddering breath; he was on the verge of crying himself.

"He… he told Annie she's a squib, and he laughed at her." The room went mental. Molly was crying, Ginny was screaming at her brother,

"Percy, you absolute prick. Why would you do that? If I could get up in a hurry I'd slap you silly myself." Arthur turned to his son,

"Percy, is this true?"

"Yeah, but it's the truth, she is a squib, so fucking what?" Harry lunged at him but was restrained from behind by Tyler.

"She's too young to know!" he screamed, "We hadn't told her! This isn't over Percy. If you've

damaged my little girl, trust me I'll be back." Arthur regarded his son sadly.

"Percy, this is just another in a long line of despicable things you've done. It's also the last. You have crushed Penelope and your son Hector and destroyed your marriage. I know for a fact that you have gone crawling to your bosses at work and got three people fired. And now this. You are no longer welcome in our hearts or in our home. I don't care where you go. We will pack your things and send them to the Leaky Cauldron; you can pick them up there. Get out. Now! We shall not speak to you again." He shook his head and with eyes lowered went back to Molly. Harry was still struggling with

Tyler. The Boston drawl sounded in his ear.

"I'll let you go if you promise to stay right where you are. Promise?" Harry nodded and Tyler released his grip. Tyler looked at Percy, "You don't know how lucky you are, Percy. I'd have killed you where you stood. As it is, Uncle or not, you do not come anywhere near me, Ginny or our twins. If I see you again, you will regret it. That's both a threat and a promise." He turned to Harry. "Go home; you're needed more there than here." Harry turned to Molly and Arthur,

"I'm sorry…"

"PERCY NO!" Ginny screamed. Harry's response was automatic, drawing his wand as he turned and saw Percy raising his wand.

" _Sectumsempra._ " Harry yelled as Percy said,

" _Avada_ …" He never finished the Killing Curse but was slammed back to the floor as bloody gashes appeared all over his body. Molly screamed. Ginny shouted,

"Harry, quick, the counter curse."

"I… I don't know it. I never learned it." 'Snape knows.' he thought. He went to the kitchen followed by Arthur.

"What are you doing, Harry? He's going to die." Harry pointed his wand in front of him,

" _Expecto Patronum_." His stag familiar burst from his wand. "Find Severus Snape immediately. Tell him he is very urgently needed at the Burrow. It is a matter of life and death. Go." The stag dissolved. He turned to Arthur, "I'm sorry about all this Arthur. I think I'd better go. Severus will be here very soon. Percy will be OK. Tell Molly I'm sorry. I'll be in touch later." He went into the garden and then home.

Hermione was on the sofa cuddling a sleeping Annie, when Harry arrived in the kitchen of his home in Godrics Hollow. He went to the living room. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"I'll tell you after I've put her to bed," he said, bending to lift his daughter into his arms, "Pour me a whisky will you?" He headed upstairs. He spent many minutes softly stroking Annie's hair. He looked sadly at the marks left by dried tears. "My poor baby," he whispered, "my poor, poor baby. Nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise."

He spent the next half hour explaining to Hermione the events at the Burrow. While she was furious at Percy, she was also mad at Harry. "That damned potions book again, I wish you'd never set eyes on it. Why that spell Harry, there are plenty of others you could have used, why that one?"

"I don't know, Hermione, I just don't know. Anyway, Severus will have sorted it out by now."

"You'll have to go back tomorrow and apologise properly."

"Yeah, I will. At least Percy won't be there."

"They really threw him out?"

"Yes, Arthur left him in no doubt about that. He wasn't loud but I've never seen him so angry, not even that time when he caught Dean and Ginny naked in her bed and she said she was just showing him the embroidery on her sheets." he stood, "I'm going to make some coffee, want one?"

"Yes please." she went back to marking the books. Harry went to the kitchen. He heard the crack of someone apparating and going back to the living room saw two men in the robes of the Magical Law office pointing their wands at him. Hermione was sitting upright and open-mouthed.

"Are you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes I am what the hell do you want?" The man held out his hand,

"Your wand please sir."

"My wand? Why?"

" _Please_ sir, your wand?" Harry, seeing that he had little option, passed his wand to the man, who handed it to his colleague. "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Percy Weasley earlier this evening."

"Murder!? I didn't kill him, he was hurt but Snape will have fixed him up. I don't understand."

"Would that be Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School?"

"Yes. I sent him a patronus."

"I'm afraid that Professor Snape is at this time undergoing surgery for a burst appendix. He was admitted soon after lunchtime today and will be in St. Mungo's for some days. Mr. Weasley died from extreme blood loss shortly after arriving there. I must ask that you come with us now. Please don't make this anymore difficult for your wife sir. I'll give you a few minutes to talk. If I have your word that you won't run, we will wait in another room."

"Okay, that's good of you." He showed the two men to the kitchen. Hermione ran into his arms, sobbing,

"Harry, what's happening? I don't like it, I don't understand."

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll sort this in no time. I'm sorry he died, but there's no way they can call it murder. In the morning you take Annie and go to your Mum's. That way I'll know you're alright. Tell Annie I've had to go away for work. She's used to that so it won't worry her. I'll let you know what's going on. I love you, Hermione, kiss Annie for me." She kissed her husband, not daring to think it might be for the last time. She fought hard to keep the panic out of her voice,

"I love you, Harry, please hurry back. I can't live without you, my darling." she released him and he went to the kitchen and was gone. She stopped crying. I have to be Hermione, she thought I have to get a grip, make a plan. Just be Hermione and I'll be fine. When she went to bed, she took Annie in with her; she did not want to sleep alone.

The rattle of keys brought him back to the present. Time to go. He sat in the chair assigned to him in the centre of the floor of the court. He had been a model prisoner and for that reason he was not restrained. He trusted that his plea of 'Not guilty by reason of self-defence' was sufficient. He looked in the usual place and there was Hermione. The smile she gave him told its own story. She was scared stiff. He saw the Weasley family on the other side of the room. Their faces were grim. Ginny, now the mother of twin girls looked as scared as Hermione. At least Tyler smiled at him with a small nod of his head.

Everybody stood as the judges filed in. Being a friend of the defendant, Chief Magistrate Kingsley Shacklebolt had recused himself from the proceedings. The clerk of the court called on Harry to stand. He did so. The Presiding Magistrate began to speak.

That night Harry tucked his daughter into her bed and kissed her goodnight, had dinner with Hermione and then took her to bed. He vowed that rage would never take control of him again. A year later he gently placed his three month old son, Henry, into his cot. Sadly his relationship with the Weasleys was broken forever. The death of a son and brother, even an unloved one, was too much.


	4. Chapter 4

The bi-annual convention of the World Quidditch Council of 2057 was held in London. Since the revelation of the existence of the wizarding world twenty years before, magic people had been able to move relatively unhindered in society. As long as there was discretion, people left them alone. Muggles had not caused the unrest that had been expected, and although there were idiots on both sides, the two communities rubbed along generally peacefully.

This year the convention had even worn Muggle attire. It had been decided that dress robes in one of the city's top hotels would have been too much. The final evening was given over to a formal dinner and awards ceremony. Black bow ties for the men and long dresses for the ladies was the required standard. As a past President of the council Ginny Lambert had a large family table in the front of the room, although the centre table was reserved for the current President, Arthur McArthur and the guest of honour the Minister of Magic and his wife.

Ginny's table was full. On her left was her husband Tyler, American Ambassador to the UK Wizengamot. On his left sat the eldest of their twin daughters Frederica with her husband. Fred's identical twin sister Georgina (well, what else was she going to call them?) sat on Ginny's right with her husband. Next in the circle was their only son Mark, named for his paternal grandfather. His twin sister Hermione was next to Georgie on the other side of the table. Seven of her nine grandchildren completed the circle. Of the two missing children, one of them was too young to attend and the other, Georgie's daughter Samantha had just given birth to Ginny and Tyler's first great-grandchild, a boy called Godric.

Apart from Ginny the voices were unusual. Tyler retained his New England accent though tempered now with a Devon burr at the edges. The accents of the children and grandchildren were in reverse. They had enjoyed an excellent meal. There was now a one hour interval before the awards ceremony. Although she was a sprightly 75 years old, Ginny felt like stretching her legs.

Ginny and Tyler wandered around the room, pausing to chat to old friends and acquaintances along the way. Billy Barrington called out to her, they went to join him.

"C'mon Ginny, we're having a team photo. First English World Cup winners together again." An old, familiar routine began. Stepping into the centre spot of a line of six men, she said, as she had many times before,

"OK. But the first guy to grab my arse loses his teeth." She still enjoyed the sometimes intimate banter that this team manifested. They had been… no… they were still a great team and they knew it. As the only girl on the team she had quickly learned to give as good as she got. If she hadn't she would have been a basket case in no time. A ritual followed that was almost legend. As soon as the picture was taken six hands, belonging to six men made a grab for her rear end. She turned to the group and demanded, "Right, who was first?" Six fingers pointed at six different men and six voices said,

"He was!" The group hugged, laughing like maniacs.

"I must be slowing down," Ginny said, "Three of you got a piece of me that time." In the hysteria she heard a voice say,

"And very nice it was too!" She was unable to identify the speaker.

She loved these six men and they loved her. It still mystified her that the team she herself had captained to World Cup glory eight years and twin girls later, had not bonded like this. Were not held in the same high regard as this team was, universally thought of as the best team ever to play Quidditch. In truth it saddened her. She spotted a familiar face.

"Ronnie!" She went to greet her late brothers' grandson. As she hugged him she whispered, "Hello ickle ronniekins. How are you?"

"I'm fine Aunty Gin; you seem in good form tonight. Granddad would have been proud."

"Always am, Ronnie, always am." Before they could continue Billy Barrington called to his team.

"Hey guys, look who we have here, it's the English captain, Ronnie Weasley. Hey Ronnie, how about a challenge, your team against the first England team to win the World Cup."

"No thanks Mr Barrington. You six we could handle, no problem", he put his arm around Ginny, "but this one scares the crap out of us." Chicken imitations followed.

They resumed their circuit of the room. Suddenly Ginny changed direction, "Let's go this way." Tyler could see why.

"Ginny, come on. It's been…"

"No Tyler. How many times do I have to tell you? I will not be the one. I cannot." Tyler sighed,

"Okay, this way then." They came across another past President, Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian kissed her hand and both cheeks. Viktor was now fluent in English and they talked for several minutes about old times and the latest council politics. The hour was up and people began to drift back to their tables.

Over the sound system came, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, the Quidditch Awards for 2057. Lights dimmed and a big fanfare sounded. Out of the wings came a man in formal dress very gingerly and unsteadily riding a broom at the dizzying height of about a foot and a half. He looked petrified. Reaching centre stage, the generous would say he dismounted, the not so generous would say he fell off. He faced the audience and said,

"And that, Ladies and Gentleman, is why I am helping to present these awards and not winning one." He went into a five minute monologue before starting the ceremony proper. Player of the Year, Young Player of the Year, Coach of the Year The awards came and went each one taking about fifteen minutes. An hour and a half later there was a pause for a short comfort break.

"Ladies and Gentleman, to announce the recipient of this years Lifetime Achievement award, the President of the World Quidditch Council, Arthur McArthur." A generous helping of applause was given as he approached the podium.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that you all seem to be enjoying yourself. However for one of you that could be about to change. The story you are about to hear is replete with humour, comradeship, victory, defeat, joy and tears. I first met the lady concerned many more years ago than I care to remember. She was a beautiful, redheaded English rose. I was a callow youth. When we were introduced, I turned on my best charm. I complimented her, kissed her hand, and she... kicked my ass. I mean, she shot me down but good. I was never the same person after that. For which, by the way, my wife Dublar is grateful."

"Over the intervening years we have become firm friends and I have no qualms about saying I love her, even though my wife is only fifteen feet away. We both played our last competitive match together, sadly we were on opposite teams and the referee was rubbish.

These days when we meet the conversation always begins the same way. She says 'it was a penalty', I say 'Was not.' Childish? Of course it is but that's part of her charm. Just when you think you've got her where you want her, you realise that you are exactly where she wants you to be. She is still beautiful; when she's up here shortly, look at her face. It's beautiful, but it's different when you're playing Keeper and she's flying at you with a quaffle under her arm. I once called her a 'bitch on a broom' and she was. That's why she achieved all that she did in our game."

"It's those achievements we are here to celebrate. So without further ado please welcome to the stage someone I am proud to call my good friend, Ginevra Lambert." Applause and cheers erupted and the audience stood as Ginny rose and walked into the limelight. Her grand-children were yelling and clapping with the best of them. They were heard to chant,

"Go Granny! Go Granny! Go Granny!"

She faced the crowd and acknowledged her reception. She embraced Arthur and thanked him quietly for his speech. He showed her to comfortable chair and returned to the lectern.

"I've spoken enough for now so I will pass the baton to a man who is well qualified to speak about Ginny. Give a warm welcome to the captain of the first England team to win the World Cup, Billy Barrington." Billy left his table and took centre stage.

"Good evening," Barrington began, "I was fortunate in my career to fly with a lot of talented players; many of them are here in this room tonight. The pinnacle was undoubtedly the World Cup Final team of 2004. I had been on teams with girl players before and there was always a very small degree of distance between them and the boys. The 2004 team was, and indeed still is, as tight and cohesive a unit as you could wish to find. I'll leave it to Ginny to explain why later."

"If you ever visit her home you will find, tucked away in a small back room, her trophy cabinet. Insist on seeing it and you will find an array of cups, shields and various other trophies that will take your breath away. This collection began at the age of fifteen."

"First you will see two replicas of the House Cup at Hogwarts. Then the cups from two championships winning seasons with the Holyhead Harpies, with the second one is the Player of the Year trophy for that season. Then, at the ripe old age of twenty-three the 2004 World Cup. Next two more National titles. In 2006 she caught the silver bullet and produced beautiful twin girls. Returning to the game in 2008 resulted in another championship in 2010 and another Player of the Year title. In 2011 she was appointed captain of the England team."

"A successful World Cup campaign in 2012 put another trophy in the cabinet. The next season saw her adopt a coaching role at Holyhead, and at the end of that season she retired from playing. Her final game, in which I played, was England v The World, the charity game organised to raise money after the catastrophe in South America. Needless to say she ended her playing days on a winning note."

"However, the trophies kept coming. But not before another silver bullet resulted in another set of twins. This time a boy and a girl. She was a coach for fifteen years. During this time she coached the Harpies to four successive league titles. Finally, in three years, from'29 to '32, she took the Chudliegh Cannons from bottom of the league to the league championship title."

"Elected to the World Quidditch Council in 2035 she served diligently for twenty years, the last three as President, before retiring two years ago. I think I may say, without fear of contradiction; that a career such as this is going to be difficult, if not impossible, to surpass."

"Of course what you have heard is just a list of her triumphs. It says nothing about the person. So who is Ginny Lambert? I was captain the first time she walked into the England changing room. The comments, mostly unrepeatable, started almost immediately. She was nervous, very quiet. The team were mainly boasting of their prowess and their physical attributes. Then one of them crossed the line. I gave him a bollocking. A short time after she took me to one side told me never to do that again. She could look after herself, thank you very much."

"She dealt with it in a way I still have difficulty in believing. After a strenuous training session, we were in the showers when in walked Ginny wearing just a bra and knickers. Six men who a couple of hours before had been loud and macho suddenly turned into gibbering wrecks. She stood under the water and then said 'Oh hell, I don't need all this shit. Let's get it sorted.' She stripped off her underwear and faced us and said 'There you are boys, no need to fantasise any more.' Then she started to laugh at the sight of us all protecting our modesty. She said, 'Come on guys, you were all bragging a couple of hours ago, show me what you've got that you're so proud of.' The audience roared with laughter. Ginny saw her fifteen-year-old granddaughter Imogene staring, open mouthed and disbelieving. Ginny raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, 'Yes it really happened that way Imi.' Imogene was sure that the image of her grandmother, naked in a shower with six naked men, would scar her for life. When the laughter subsided Barrington continued,

"We learned that day that she would give as good as she got. She could hold her own, just as she made us do in that shower. She won our respect that day. She is tough but feminine, resilient, smart and nobody's fool. If you are fortunate enough to win her friendship, there is nothing she will not do for you. I know that I and five other guys feel the same way about her." he turned to face her, "Ginny, the award tonight is richly deserved and I am honoured to have been asked to speak about someone I regard so highly. I love you. Congratulations." Ginny stood and embraced him.

"Thank you Billy, I love you too." He turned back to the microphone,

"I nearly forgot to tell you, she is a 'natural' redhead. Goodnight." he heard her mutter quietly from behind, 'You bastard.' Well, she had called him worse things back in the day.

Arthur was back at the mic. "To make the presentation, it's now my great pleasure to introduce the Minister of Magic, Mr. Harry Potter." Ginny's heart sank. She had not spoken to Harry for close to fifty years. She took a deep breath. Harry reached the stage and stood before her, they shook hands and he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. She looked at his eyes 'green as a fresh pickled toad.' she remembered and fought to repress a smile.

"Sorry about this Ginny, I couldn't get out of it." he whispered, "Don't be angry." In a louder voice he said "Congratulations Ginny, you've earned it." He took the award from Arthur and placed it in her hands. It was a large depiction of a snitch on a highly polished stand. "Very well done Ginny."

"Thank you very much Minister." She turned, faced the audience to take their approbation.

She placed the award on a table and stood at the lectern. She was about to speak when she was gently nudged aside. Harry leaned toward the mic.

"I wasn't supposed to speak tonight, but I have something I want say. Once upon a time I had a very dear friend. Then suddenly she was gone from my life. The song was right. You don't know what you've got till it's gone." He looked at Ginny, "Hermione and I miss you every day. We wish it could be otherwise." A brief nod of his head. Watching this from their tables Hermione and Tyler, almost by telepathy, looked at each other. There was a message passing between them. 'We have to sort this out.'

"Minister, Arthur, Billy. Thank you so much for all the kind and generous things you have said about me this evening."

"My life has been blessed. Beginning with a wonderful family at home, great friends at Hogwarts, many team-mates on the Quidditch pitch. However, there is only one who changed my life. Without this person I would not be standing here tonight. That may sound corny, but it is true. When I was selected to go to the USA as an exchange student, the last thing I expected was to meet the love of my life… but that's what happened." she pointed, "That's him there, my husband Tyler Lambert." Applause followed. "Tyler has supported me in everything I've done, while having a good career as a diplomat himself. He has been my adviser, best friend, oh and he got me pregnant twice, so I should add lover to the list. The only way I can show my appreciation of him is to love him. And I do…" more applause, "… twice a week." Applause and laughter. Imogene cringed again. Grandma stop it. Enough already, she thought.

"In the interest of balance I'd like to tell you my version of the shower story. When I was selected to fly for England, I was nervous about training with the guys. They already had something of a reputation as a close knit group and I was going to gatecrash the party. I got some advice from a girl's best friend, my Mum. She told me that there were three ways to deal with blokey banter. Let it get to you and it will break you. Ignore it and you'll never fit in. Give as good as you get. So I went with the last idea. She also said that if they started boasting about their… equipment, to remember they were exaggerating by 50 percent. After the training I went to the changing room and thought I'd get my retaliation in first. I stripped to my underwear and went to their shower. Billy was right, gibbering wrecks was what I saw. Hands covering the essentials. I had not planned to remove my underwear; that was very spur of the moment. What Billy didn't say was that eventually they carried on showering so I did get to see as much of them as they had of me. My Mum was right about the exaggeration, although in one case the exaggeration was only ten percent. Right now I guarantee that Billy, Woody, Chas, Bart, Tony and Duncan are all thinking 'she's talking about me.' Who was the mystery man? I am the only person in the world who knows, and I ain't telling! The hardest part, no pun intended, of that incident, was explaining it to Tyler."

"Well the upshot was that we forged a bond that is as strong now as it was then. Inevitably, I suppose, there were stories and rumours about the orgies in the shower. Let me go on the record once again. Never, in all the years I have known them, has any of the team made a serious pass at me. Sure, we flirted, but there was a line and nobody crossed it. Also for the record, I was never naked in the shower with the guys,,, I always wore my shower cap! They have been loyal, loving friends, not only to me but to Tyler and our kids, and to each other. For that I love them. They are very special people."

"I could not have done any of this alone, all the way through my career there were people to encourage me, guide me, slap me down when I needed it, and there were times when I needed it. There are too many to list now. You'll have to wait for my book, but they know who they are. So thank you from my heart for this award, I will treasure it always because it says to me 'Ginny, you are loved.' and there is no better feeling in the world."

"Now you will have to excuse me as I need to go to the loo. I don't need to pee but I need a good cry. Thank you very much." She stepped away from the microphone as the audience rose, applauding and cheering. It went on for a long time.

Thirty minutes later, a large dance band was playing and the floor was packed with dancing couples. Harry and Hermione were moving slowly around the floor. She let go of the formal dance hold and slid her arms around his neck,

"Y'know what we haven't done for a long time Harry?"

"What's that 'Mione?"

"Had a damn good snog." Harry eased her away and looked at him,

"What are you talking about?"

"See you don't even remember what a good snog is, do you? Time to remind you I think." They were just passing a door near the bandstand. Hermione took his hand, opened the door and looked through, "Perfect," she said "come on." She dragged him through the door and closed it behind them. They were in a small storeroom. Lined along the wall was a lot of audio equipment. Amplifiers, microphone stands, in a corner stood a drum kit. Not giving him a chance to object she replaced her arms around his neck and planted a smacker of a kiss on his mouth. Not wishing to upset his wife, he responded. He hardly noticed as she twisted them slowly so his back was to the door.

The sound of the door opening made him turn round, or try to. Hermione prevented him. He heard a protesting voice before the door was closed again and she let him go. He turned and was surprised to see Tyler holding Ginny by the elbow.

"Tyler, let's go." she said.

"No! Ginny you stay." said Hermione, going to Tyler's side and taking his arm. "I'm going to dance with your old man here. You and Harry are going to stay here and get yourselves sorted out. It's gone on long enough. I'm going to lock the door. If you two aren't kissing when we get back, we will be really pissed off. So sort it out. Now."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." said a grinning Tyler. He followed Hermione through the door. They heard the lock click.

"What a pair of idiots," Harry said, "Sort it out. Just like that. Easy." he sighed "I'm sorry Ginny; I don't know what they were thinking."

"I suppose the thought behind it was nice, but… how long do you think we've got?"

"Does Tyler like dancing?"

"Yeah. Hermione?"

"Yeah, it could be a while then. So are we going to sit here and ignore each other or shall we talk?"

"We can talk. We don't have to talk about…"

"Percy." he saw her face but he couldn't read it. "If we want to sort it, we have to talk about Percy."

"Do you want to sort it Harry?"

"You know I do Ginny, I've missed having you in my life. I've loved you since you were fourteen. Romantically at first, then as a brother. That has never changed. I still feel that way."

"And yet you killed my brother."

"Perhaps you would have preferred to have spent these years visiting Percy in prison because he killed me. It could have been my funeral you attended. Would that have been better for you? Because that's the only alternative scenario Ginny. He was using the Avada; he was intending to kill me. I was defending myself. I made a piss-poor job of it I know, but I never intended to kill him. Your scream saved my life. I should say 'thank you', but under the circumstances… well, that would hardly be appropriate. I'm going to shut up now; I think I've said all I can. You can talk if you want."

"I can't tell you the number of times I have imagined this conversation in my head, Harry. Sometimes it ends well, sometimes not. I never know why some end one way, and some the other. Sometimes I think it's my fault that Percy is dead. If I had not screamed he would still be alive, but you would be dead. I can't win, can I? I know he wasn't a nice person, but he was my brother. If I hadn't been pregnant I would have been between you, slapping him silly for what he did and things might have been different. How is Annie, by the way?"

"She's fine. She married a Muggle, had three kids, got divorced and married again. She learned all the European languages. German, French, Italian, Spanish and has her own company providing translators. She was very upset by the Percy incident. Took about three years to put it behind her. She's happy enough now in her own magic free world."

"I'm glad. So what now Harry? Are we any nearer to 'sorting it' as we were told to do?"

"What do you think?"

"Spoken like a true politician Minister, but I asked you first."

"I don't know Ginny. We obviously both regret it, which should make it easy but it isn't is it? I think we could do it if we both really want to." She thought for a while.

"I don't think we'll sort it completely tonight Harry," his heart sank, "But lets at least make a start shall we. I want to if you do."

"I want to Ginny, we'll make a start."

"Er…we're supposed to be kissing when they get back, remember?"

"Ah…yes. How will we know when?"

"Do you remember that day we won the Quidditch Cup at school?" She threw herself, eyes blazing and kissed him fiercely. It didn't last long, but it was enough.

"Yeah," he said, "Now I remember." For the first time in many, many years they laughed together. "When they get here, how about we put on a show? Make Hermione wish she'd never mentioned kissing."

"Oooh, great idea. I love it… and you." she said.

"Love you too. Can I be your brother again?

"We'll get there Harry. It might take a while but I think now that we'll get there. I hope so." The lock clicked and again they went into a full embrace and kissed. Hermione and Tyler entered.

"Well, look at this Hermione. Your husband is kissing my wife."

"So I see Tyler. What do you think it means?"

"We'll have to wait until they come up for air, I guess."

"He's 76 years old, it won't be long." The kissing coupled spluttered into laughter. "Well?" asked Hermione. Harry put his arm around Ginny,

"We've made a start thanks to you two. I'm grateful." Said Harry. They hugged their respective spouses. Ginny, with moisture in her eyes said,

"This has been a wonderful end to a perfect day. I can't tell you how good I feel. Every time I think life can't get any better, it does. I am truly, truly blessed."


End file.
